


Mirror

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, F/F, Hecate can be a little jealous sometimes, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, This is perhaps the only time i'll ever consider the events of s3 as canon, and i love them, and when that happens she'll do anything for Pippa's attention, never forget the praise kink when it comes to these two, they're just so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Hecate had begun her first summer as a free woman in over thirty years with high hopes. High hopes to spend her days with Pippa that is, and do all the normal things they'd missed out on.Fate, however, (or modern magic, as Pippa called it), had something else in mind. Pippa had chosen to undertake a monthlong trip to American school much like her own - where witches and wizards were integrated in learning, where discipline was far more casual and spiritual,and,where an over-exuberant, pretty, young redhead followed her around all over the place.So, when said woman attempts to high-jack the precious minutes Hecate gets to spend with Pippa through their nightly mirror-calls for the umpteenth time, Hecate has to put her foot down, and lure Pippa's attention towards her. And only her.





	Mirror

The halls of Cackles, quiet and abandoned, was usually something Hecate welcomed with every fibre of her being.

When the school year was over, and the students and teachers departed, only Hecate remained. 

Alone. 

And bound to the school by a curse.

Nothing less than what she deserved, true, but she hadn’t been alone by choice. 

Still, the peaceful calm offered her the rare opportunity to regroup and forgo the vestiges of ‘Miss Hardbroom,’ and simply be Hecate.

She was Hecate Hardbroom. The lost little girl, once known as Joy, was gone forever, and in her place, Hecate had been born.

Hecate still retained the memories held by Joy, and she continued to be tormented by the same demons that had haunted Joy’s childhood. But Joy hadn’t known Pippa. And the years Hecate had spent with Pippa at school had been the happiest of her life.

Letting Pippa go had been torturous, but Hecate could not ruin another of her friends' lives - Indigo was already trapped, Hecate couldn’t do that to Pippa. 

Pippa had become so much more than a friend, she’d stolen Hecate’s heart, and although Hecate wanted to keep Pippa with her forever, it was because she loved her that she had to let her go.

It had broken her.

And when Pippa waltzed back into her life thirty years later, Hecate had to re-live that torture each time they said goodbye. It was a feat made even more excruciatingly painful when their relationship developed into something Hecate believed only possible in the land of dreams.

Pippa was so pure, so full of life and selfless kindness: how was it possible that she could love Hecate back? 

But she did. 

And so, Hecate was forced to hold her secret close to her chest, was forced to watch as sadness filled Pippa’s eyes each time she declined to visit Pentangle’s or do something simple like go to the theatre.

However, the previous summer, Hecate hadn’t said goodbye: Pippa had stayed with her, at Cackles, alone, just the two of them. And for six weeks, they’d spent their days in utter bliss.

Hecate had been hoping this year would be much the same, especially now her entrapment had been lifted, and she and Pippa were free to do all the mundane things that should have filled the past three decades.

It was a plan Hecate had thought to good to be true, and that’s because it was. Pippa had resigned herself to a monthlong stay at an American academy - apparently, the Americans took a much more enthusiastic and forward-thinking view when it came to modern magic.

They’d only gotten the chance to spend two nights together before Pippa had to leave, and two weeks into their separation, Hecate pined for her lover, needed her like a dying man in the desert needs water.

The only reprieve came in the evenings; when Hecate would sit in front of the large, ornate mirror in her boudoir, and count down the seconds ‘til a chime indicated that Pippa was calling.

Each night, her cheeks grew warm and red with embarrassment as her hand shot out to meet cold glass where the soft skin of Pippa’s cheek should be.

Pippa's hand met her own against the mirror, it was a poor substitute for the real thing, but it sufficed as Pippa enquired about Hecate's day, her bottom lip trembling.

Hecate never had much to say, but she was more than happy to sit quietly and listen to Pippa as she spoke with passion about all the new things she wanted to bring back to Pentangles. And if Pippa saw the tears in Hecate’s eyes when their call was cut short due to an inevitable interruption on Pippa’s end, she did not say. And Hecate never told her that that was how she fell asleep: curled into a ball, on Pippa’s side of the bed, with one of Pippa’s cardigans, crying like a babe.

She missed the intimacy. Physical contact was not something Hecate was used to. There had been no one to tuck her into bed as a child or kiss her on the forehead as she went off to school. That had left the adult Hecate wary when anyone initiated touch, and, loathe to admit, it frightened her.

Anyone who dared touch Hecate Hardbroom would jump back immediately, almost as if they’d been burned by the hot steel of her glare.

But not Pippa.

Pippa never faced such problems. Not at school; when she would loop her arm through Hecate’s as they walked to lunch, or as she brushed their fingers together while they studied side by side. And definitely not now; when she’d rain kisses upon Hecate’s skin as though she were something precious, something to be worshipped, or when she’d slide her fingertips slowly down the length of Hecate’s naked form.

Pippa was the first, _the only_ , person whom Hecate allowed to touch her, to hold her. In fact, Hecate craved such contact, and she longed to caress Pippa in return.

It was much more than just sexual desire: it was as though their souls intertwined, embraced, each time they made love. It was spiritual. 

It made spells and potions seem nonexistent. The love shared between them, Hecate knew, that was the only true magic.

At five minutes to eight that evening, she sat down at her dressing table. She'd just exited the warm steam of a long bath, and she hadn't realised there would be no time to fix her hair before Pippa called. So, Hecate left her hair piled in a bun atop her head, much looser than the one she sported day-to-day, tendrils escaping and curling at the nape of her neck. Her skin was damp and flushed, covered only by the midnight silk of her robe.

As Hecate observed her own reflection, she wondered, _hoped_ , her slightly risqué appearance might tempt Pippa to stay longer. She hoped that upon seeing her, Pippa would want to banish any interruptions into oblivion.

By the time the mirror chimed, Hecate had been clasping her hands in prayer.

The golden hair of her lover shone through the mirror like the sun through a window, and as predicted, Hecate was powerless to stop herself from reaching out, longing to slide her fingers into the long waves and draw Pippa near enough to kiss.

“Hello, Hiccup.”

“Pipsqueak,” Hecate breathed in reply.

“How ha-“ Pippa started, before her eyes widened and her words stopped dead. “Hecate,” she rasped, “are you just out of a bath?”

Trying to hide her pleasure, Hecate forced her features to stay neutral as she answered, only shifting slightly and allowing her robe to creep open an inch, revealing the tops of her breasts. “Yes. I’ve been working on lesson plans all afternoon - the stress of it all was starting to induce a headache. So, I used a small amount of your lavender bubble bath, I hope you don’t mind?”

Hecate internally smirked as Pippa gnawed on the supple flesh of her bottom lip and gripped the edge of her dressing table so hard that her knuckles turned white.

“No, I don’t mind. My only problem is that you took your bath alone,” Pippa growled, “without me.”

The sensuality of the reprimand caused Hecate to gasp in arousal, and as she did so, a loud knock echoed through the mirror signalling there was someone at Pippa’s door.

“Not now!” Pippa nearly barked, her eyes never leaving Hecate’s.

Hecate couldn’t detain the smile at Pippa’s determination, but it quickly transformed into a thin line of loathing as a petite redhead burst her way into Pippa’s room.

“Oh, Pippa they’ve done it! They’ve actually managed to do it!” The redhead squealed in an excited, American accent.

Julia something or other: one of the teachers Pippa had met at this American institution, and the woman who interrupted their mirror calls each and every night. But that wasn’t the only cause of Hecate’s deep hatred for the woman, _no_ , from what Pippa had told her, Hecate more than suspected the American had taken a fancy to her lover, and Pippa, as modest as she was, was none the wiser.

No matter how much Hecate had intoned her distaste for the woman, Pippa insisted that she like Julia and the two had become fast friends. But, her patience with her new friend seemed to be wearing rather thin.

“What is it, Julia?” Pippa questioned exasperatedly. “I said not now!”

“The mists of time,” Julia answered meekly, a pout, that made Hecate’s blood run cold, on her face. “The experiment worked - we’ve managed to reverse the mist's effects and have them reflect the future.”

For a moment, Pippa stood still, weighing the news up in her head. Hecate was damned if she was letting this other woman steal her lover from her once again, and especially not for something so ludicrous and irresponsible! “Pippa,” Hecate said, her voice low.

Both women’s gazes flickered towards Hecate in the mirror, Julia putting on a display of appearing sorry at her unwanted intrusion. “Is that? Have I just?”

“Yes,” Pippa snapped. “That’s Hecate, my girlfriend, whom I have hardly spoken to in the last two weeks, _and yes_ , you’ve just barged in on our mirror call. _Again_.”

Hecate watched smugly as Julia’s mouth formed a small ‘O.’ 

“I’m sorry,” Julia said, her haphazard manner speaking volumes that she meant not a word. “But the mists-?”

“I don’t care about the stupid mists,” Pippa interrupted.

“But-“

“No. Now if you could just-“ Pippa ushered Julia towards the door, closing it in her face as the other woman tried to interject yet again.

Gooseflesh appeared on Hecate’s arms as she heard the lock slip into place, every nerve in her body tingling, she watched Pippa return to her purposefully, still clad in rigid, pink robes.

“Now then, I won’t have any more uninvited visitors, especially not when you look like _that_.”

“Pippa,” Hecate breathed. 

“Hmm, yes, Hiccup,” Pippa purred. “Now I’m all yours. Or rather, now you’re _all mine_.” The last statement was spoken in the powerful, commanding voice that never failed to bring Hecate to her knees - _literally to her knees_ , _on more than one occasion_.

“I’m sorry I took my bath without you,” Hecate admitted honestly.

“No, Hiccup, I’m sorry,” Pippa replied more softly. “I’ve been neglecting you, haven’t I?”

When Hecate didn’t answer, Pippa adjusted herself before continuing, a longing that caused a lump to form in Hecate throat, present in her voice. “I’m sorry we’re so far apart, but I’ve missed you, Hiccup, so much. Have you missed me?”

“Yes,” Hecate answered without pause.

Pippa smiled sweetly, her hands moving to her forearms, her fingertips dancing small, circular patterns. “I’ve missed kissing you; I've missed kissing your lips, along your jaw and down your neck, over your chest where I can hear the beat of your heart quicken, the flatness of your stomach - you're particularly ticklish there, did you know, Hiccup?"

Hecate couldn't answer, her breath was coming in short bursts, each inch of skin Pippa described flaring to life, teased by the ghosts of her lover's ministrations.

Pippa chuckled menacingly before straightening her posture and calmly saying; "but most of all, I've missed kissing you between your legs. I've missed watching you as you come apart, my name the only sound from your mouth."

"P-Pippa," Hecate moaned pathetically, her thighs tensing with pure, unadulterated need.

"I want to watch you now: I want to make you come, now, Hecate."

There was no jest in Pippa's words, nor in the hungry gaze that made Hecate want to claw at the mirror, dissipate every inch of space between them. "But I haven't... I-I can't-"

"Don't tell me you've never touched yourself before, darling?"

The bright red flush that spread across Hecate's cheeks was the only answer Pippa needed. "Did you know," Pippa began, "that I used to lie in bed alone, back when we were apart and lost without each other, and feel myself come around my own fingers while imagining that they were yours?"

Hecate trembled at the thought, too embarrassed to let on that she'd had much the same experience.

"I craved you, Hiccup," Pippa whined, "I needed you. Sometimes, the only thing that would push me over the edge was picturing you, how you would look, eyes wild, fingers buried inside yourself. Please, Hecate, I don't want to have to conjure it up in my head any longer, I want to watch you."

Pippa had seen every inch of her exposed, she'd touched, she'd _tasted_ , every crevice of her body, but somehow, in Hecate's mind, the thought of having Pippa watching as she pleasured herself, somehow that seemed far more intimate. Hecate was unsure if it was something she was capable of. "But I've n-never... n-not in front of s-someone," she stammered.

"Darling," Pippa soothed, "that's alright. I am, after all, a teacher, and not just any old teacher, but a Headmistress," she said proudly. "And despite what others may believe, I can be rather authoritative in my role... as you know very well, Miss Hardbroom."

The seductive words sparked something inside of Hecate, something that until now, had been a fantasy she wished to keep strictly private. "Sometimes... when I'm alone, and the students are all in bed... I sit at my desk, too tired to continue my marking. And I wish I was in your office... in-instead." Her voice crumbled on the last word, and only the pleading look Pippa offered her, prompted Hecate to go on.

"I-I fantasise that I'm in your office and that you're scolding me for being too severe, too strict, too harsh... and to remind me who I belong to... to remind me of the rewards I can receive if I... if I behave... you... you strip me bare, bend me over your desk... and... and..."

"And?" Pippa breathed.

"And you spank me with your bare hand," Hecate finished in a rush.

"Oh, Hecate," Pippa moaned. "Would you like that, would you like me to do that to you?"

"Yes," Hecate gulped. "I like it when you mark me... I like it when you claim me as yours," she admitted.

"You do?" Pippa asked nervously, her eyes blown wide."

"I do," Hecate nodded. "I like it when you bite my neck, I'm bound to wearing high-collared dresses for the next few days."

"You could always use a healing spell," Pippa offered guiltily.

"I know, but I don't want to... _I never want to_... I want to be yours... always."

"Hecate-"

"And I like it when you spank me," Hecate interrupted, needing to share everything with Pippa now that she had begun. "When you use the crop... or... the paddle - even though they are ridiculously pink. But I like it most of all when you use your hand, and only your hand. I can feel you still when I sit... I know that the handprints are yours... Only you can make me feel that way, Pippa. I only trust you completely, and no one else, never anyone else."

"Darling," Pippa whimpered, her voice thick with emotion, "you are so precious to me, so perfectly precious and-"

"And yours," Hecate whispered.

"Mine?"

"Yours," she reaffirmed. 

"I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you, too, Pipsqueak." Taking a second to gather her thoughts, Hecate glanced down at her lap before returning her gaze toward the mirror; "will you show me? Will you tell me what to do?"

"I'd like nothing better, darling," Pippa replied before smiling brightly. "And you'll do everything I say? You'll be a good girl for me, Hiccup?"

"Yes, Miss Pentangle," Hecate moaned. "Yes, Pippa."

"But, Hecate," Pippa interjected seriously, "although we're not together, the same rules apply: if I ask you to do something you don't want to, or say something you're not comfortable with, you must tell me, darling. Your pleasure, making you feel safe, and loved, and cherished, is the only thing that matters to me."

The truth in Pippa's words made Hecate's heart swell, and she wondered how she'd ever gotten this lucky - to have someone so in love with her, to have someone so devoted, so protective, she must've been more than saintly in her previous life. 

"I understand."

"Good girl," Pippa praised before turning playful once again. "Now, let's start, shall we?"

Anticipation and nervousness bubbled beneath Hecate's skin like the contents of a cauldron, she nodded her head but quickly moved her mouth in speech having forgotten that Pippa always needed to hear her verbal consent; "yes."

Eyes hooded, Pippa surveyed her lover from beneath her lashes, her fingertips returning to the thin skin of her wrists. The movement caused Hecate to think of her own wrists bound above her head, tied to the bed with one of Pippa's silk scarves. She tucked the want away for safekeeping, it only made her desire Pippa's physical presence even more - perhaps the idea might come in handy when they were together again? They'd been apart for thirty years, on the grand scale of things, two weeks without one another was but a blip.

A heartwrenching blip in time, but a blip just the same.

She waited patiently for Pippa's instruction, cleverly concealing the tremble of her hands beneath the table in front.

"I want you to untie your robe for me, Hecate-"

Hands fumbling to complete Pippa's request, Hecate jumped when she heard the breathless shout coming from the mirror; "no! I want you to do it slowly. Carefully. You are a gift more valuable than any amount of precious stones: I want you to unwrap my present gently, I'd hate to have to punish you for marking what is mine."

Although she had no wish to disobey Pippa's command, Hecate almost allowed herself to think of such a 'punishment,' it sent a thrilling, white-hot spark straight to her core. Coupled with Pippa's flattering words, and the smooth silk of her voice, Hecate was already writhing in her chair, she could feel the wetness beginning to gather at the apex of her thighs. She longed to rub her legs together, to ease some of the throbbing tension, but she'd have to ask Pippa's permission for that, and there was no way Pippa would allow this to be over so quickly.

No, Hecate knew Pippa was going to lead her to the water multiple times before giving her permission to drink.

So she gave in, and undid the black, satin sash at her waist painfully slowly, watching as Pippa's eyes greedily devoured each inch of newly exposed skin. 

"That's it, darling," encouraged Pippa. "Now slowly slide it down your arms, feel the cool night air caress your shoulders, the tops of your breasts."

When the fabric finally moved past her shoulders and onto her breasts, Hecate let out a strangled moan - the combination of Pippa and the cold had caused her nipples to pebble, and the soft satin felt almost rough as it tickled it's way past. She heard Pippa moan too when the evidence of Hecate's arousal was plain for her to see.

It never failed to please Hecate that her body, and it's reactions, could stir such excitement in a creature as glorious as Pippa. She'd never thought herself attractive before, but in Pippa's eyes, she felt it.

"Oh, Hecate, you look cold," Pippa simpered sardonically. "We best get you warmed up, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, Pippa."

Fingers now rubbing her inner forearms, Pippa instructed Hecate to adopt a new position. "Scoot your chair back for me, darling, let me see all of you."

Knees shaking, Hecate winced slightly at the noise of the chair scraping the solid oak floor. She stilled when Pippa held up her hand, indicating that she could, now, see all she wished to.

"You shine like a pearl in the light of the moon," Pippa said reverently, "you're beautiful."

"Thank you, Pipsqueak," Hecate blushed. "You are too, you're the loveliest witch, anyone would give their right arm to have you share their bed."

"But only you get to have me, Hecate. I am yours, just as much as you are mine - I'm devoted to you."

It was a pledge often passed between them, but for Hecate, each time her lover uttered those words, shared in their vow, it felt like the first. She felt like the young, blushing bride stood at the altar, but no man or woman could come near to the promise of Pippa.

They'd spoken of marriage very briefly, usually in a post-coital haze, when romantic utterances were all that was said, but in the light of morning, it was clear that it was not a necessity for either of them. In fact, Hecate confessed, that if one went by the spiritual meaning of marriage, she'd already signed her name on the certificate as a girl of sixteen, when her feelings for her best friend had come to the fore.

They were equal in their love for one another, and Hecate was ever ready to prove that to Pippa. "What shall I do now?"

"Eager, Hecate?" Pippa smirked.

"Yes," Hecate admitted, biting her lip. "I'm ready to do whatever you ask of me."

Pippa gasped then, her fingers digging into her arms; "I believe we agreed on warming you up," she said breathlessly, "did we not?"

"Yes, Pippa."

"Hmm, well that robe is far too thin to be of much use, I think you can cast it away now."

After Hecate had removed her arms from the sleeves, the black satin had been left to pool in her lap, covering only the most intimate of places from Pippa's view. Slowly she lifted it in her hands and let it fall like running water through her fingers.

Now, the mirror remained the only thing between them.

"Better," Pippa half moaned, half growled. "You can touch yourself now, darling. Firstly, take your hands and place them on your breasts."

Hecate did so, feeling the substantial weight in her palms.

"Grasp them," Pippa commanded, "gently at first." As Hecate followed her instruction, Pippa's breaths grew laboured as she watched her lover's head fall back and her perfect posture relaxed. "Now harder," she encouraged.

"Pippa-"

"Hush, darling, everything's alright, I know what you need. You can play with your nipples now - pull on them, roll them with your fingertips."

When her thumb and forefinger closed around one nipple, Hecate couldn't control the jolt of her hips, nor could Pippa hold back on her effusive praise.

"Good girl, darling. Such a good girl. Tell me, how does it feel?"

"They're sensitive," Hecate moaned, her fingers still tugging and massaging relentlessly. "And they feel good - what you're telling me to do feels good, but I feel... I feel empty, _Pippa_."

"We'll soon sort that out, darling, not to worry," Pippa chimed melodically. 

Taking that as permission, Hecate allowed her right hand to trail down her abdomen, whining when Pippa called her to a halt.

"Ah, ah, Hiccup, not so fast," Pippa tutted, wagging her finger mockingly. "I have a present for you."

"A present?" Hecate tried to regain some sort of consciousness so she could partake in this little game Pippa had chosen to play.

"Yes, darling, a present. And all for you."

"But... but how," Hecate huffed in a childlike manner.

"Go to the bedside table, on _my_ side of the bed," Pippa ordered possessively. "Now, open the bottom drawer," she said, as Hecate did as she was told. "In a pink box, you'll find your present, you can come and sit down and open it."

"You shouldn't have, Pippa, I haven't gotten you anything," Hecate said as she sat back down.

Pippa laughed angelically at seeing Hecate in such a contradiction - completely nude, yet still proper and graceful, legs crossed at the ankle. "That's alright, I think I'll enjoy your present as much as you do - perhaps even more so."

Hecate raised her brow in inquisition at Pippa's ominous statement, painted black nails contrasting perfectly with the shocking pink of the box. She lifted the lid, trying to hide the blush when she saw what was inside: a long, pink wand with a curved head, and a bottle of- "cherry flavoured, _really_ , Pippa?"

Momentarily, Hecate had slipped back into her usual role, but Pippa didn't seem to mind, she grinned unabashedly as her lover surveyed her gift. "I like cherries," Pippa explained simply. "But I don't think we'll be needing any tonight - you seem to be excited enough for what I have in mind." 

Hecate followed Pippa's eyes in the mirror, down the length of her body to the juncture of her thighs, where, she knew, wetness had painted the tops of her legs, glinting in the candlelight.

"Yes, well," she coughed, placing the box and the lubrication on the floor, but retaining the toy in her grasp. "What did you have in mind?"

"You're going to come for me, darling, I thought I'd made that clear?"

"Yes..." Hecate answered, her voice gravelly as she once again fell under Pippa's spell of submission.

"Good," Pippa clapped cheerily. "You can turn that on now," she pointed to the wand in her shade of pink, "there's a dial at the bottom - turn it to the lowest setting, I don't want you coming straight away and making me miss the show."

"Yes, Pippa," Hecate whispered as she found the dial and turned it clockwise. The wand buzzed to life in her hands, and even for the lowest setting, the vibrations were electric as they travelled up Hecate's arm.

"Do you know why the head is curved, Hecate?"

"It goes inside of me," Hecate answered blushingly, not wanting to elaborate further.

"It does," Pippa sang, clearly enjoying her teasing. "And I'm sure you know perfectly well why it is designed in such a way, but if not, best I leave you to find out."

Shakingly, Hecate nodded, thankful that despite their distance and the playful mood, Pippa seemed to know her boundaries and didn't force Hecate to answer. 

"Now, ease the wand slowly inside of yourself. Can you do that for me, Hiccup?"

Hecate looked at Pippa confusedly, it was rare that such things happened in this order, usually-

"You can't touch yourself, not yet, darling. You can only use the toy, is that alright?"

"Yes," Hecate whispered, before relaxing fully into the chair. One by one, she allowed her legs to fall open at the knee, allowing Pippa to drink her fill of her slick, swollen folds.

Through her lashes, Hecate saw Pippa draw her lip between her teeth in a vice-like grip, magical energy practically pulsating from her and through the mirror's connection.

Slowly, Hecate eased the wand past her entrance, her arousal ensuring that there was no resistance. She gasped as she felt Pippa's gift stretch her fully, and her eyes fell closed when it was sheathed to the hilt.

On the retreat, the curved head of the wand brushed over a particular spot, and Hecate's eyes flew open, the vibrating sensation causing an electrical-like charge deep within her.

Pippa seemed just as affected, she chanted Hecate's name, watching, entranced as the slightest of touches drove her lover to the edge. But she didn't want Hecate to fall yet; "slowly," she panted, keeping her breath in time with Hecate's thrusts as they decreased in speed.

Hecate felt herself clench around the wand, her need to come increasing. Her hips grew restless, longing to buck upward. Her fingers itched to circle the swollen, throbbing bud that had, so far, been left neglected.

"P-Pippa... Pippa, please, _please_... I need, _I need_ -"

The catch in Pippa's breath at her lover's begging was loud enough for Hecate to hear. "What do you need, Hiccup?"

"I need... I need," Hecate valiantly fought through old constraints to give Pippa what she desired: "I need to come."

"Darling, all you have to do is ask."

"Please, Pippa," Hecate panted, "please may I come?"

"Such a good girl... Yes, come for me, Hecate, you can come for me."

Finally, Hecate swirled her fingertips across her most sensitive spot, she thrust the wand one last time, and the world exploded in colour.

And as always, Pippa's name was the only sound she made.

Hecate fell limp after a few minutes, the last of the aftershocks leaving her weightless. She turned the dial on the wand off and allowed it to slip out from between her legs.

"Hecate? Hiccup? Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Hecate answered sleepily, stretching her taut muscles. "Everything is fine, Pipsqueak."

"Then why are there tears in your eyes?" Pippa enquired.

"I just want to hold you." Admittance came easy in Hecate's current state, it was after making love Hecate finally told Pippa about Indigo, about the curse that had been placed upon her.

Pippa had, of course, been absolutely furious, threatening to go to Ada immediately and tell her just what she thought. But Hecate had quickly calmed her with a kiss, and although Ada was her friend, a beloved Mother figure, the feeling of love overcame Hecate when she realised Pippa would protect her at all costs.

Pippa would fight to the death if she believed Hecate and been served an injustice.

And Pippa hadn't thought the curse placed upon Hecate had been justified, she'd told Hecate as much, quarreling with her when Hecate refused to listen and continued to punish herself for the unstudied, wayward magic of a thirteen-year-old. 

Because of Pippa, Hecate had allowed herself to really feel, to cry, and hurt, and shout in anger at what had happened to Indigo - _to her_ \- all those years ago. And in turn, Hecate had made peace with it, she'd moved on, with Pippa beside her.

"I want to hold you too, Hiccup," Pippa replied softly.

Shaking her mind from her reverie, Hecate continued in her candor; "and I want to repay the favour."

"Oh," Pippa blushed, for the first time that evening she looked nervous and, if Hecate wasn't mistaken, a little guilty. "There's no need... I already-"

"But you're still fully clothed?" Hecate's incredulity only served as fuel to Pippa's embarrassment.

"Well watching you was rather... it was too much, I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry Hiccup..."

"Pippa, no," Hecate shot forward. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I-I rather like the idea of you touching yourself... while... while watching me..."

"You do," Pippa's lips quirked as she raised her head to meet her lover's eyes.

"Yes... I-I... there's nothing to be embarrassed about, I rather enjoyed that..."

"Me too," agreed Pippa. "And I can't wait until I'm home."

"With me?"

"With you, Hiccup," Pippa said fondly. "I can't wait to try your new toy together - that was, after all, only the lowest setting..."

And so, Hecate was left counting down the two weeks 'til Pippa's return. It was a painful, yet exciting pastime - whoever said pain and pleasure didn't go hand in hand was a fool.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream... no word of a lie, I apparently dreamed this kinky mess and then couldn't get back to sleep without thinking about it. So, I was awake 'til 6 o'clock this morning/yesterday morning? Idk, my internal body clock has not worked for a while.
> 
> I really don't know what else to say about this... I might turn it into a series? If anyone actually wants to read it?
> 
> Comments, and the like, are very much appreciated, and you can find me on tumblr @ohlookitstomorrowff
> 
> Catch:)


End file.
